The Shadows That Follow Us
by Boardandpants
Summary: A.U. Emily's is an at risk youth. Her mother is mostly absent working, her twin sister, Katie, can't quiet figure out whether to support or try to change Emily, and her mother's longtime boyfriend hits her. When things get too rough Emily run's away from home. Leaving Bristol gets harder than she thought as she discovers a network of friends and acquaintances trying to help.


The snow had barely started falling as I reached the corner of the block. It reflected the street lights with a gentle twinkle that promised only good things from the world. "Emily!" my sister called out from our house. Pure adrenaline compels my legs forward so they just keep running. Running like my thoughts on if front of another, in front of another, followed by the other. Having your mom's boyfriend kick the crap out of you can scatter thoughts that way.

I didn't want to think about why I couldn't be home right now. When my body started to ache I hopped on a bus going across Bristol. Great way to kill time and stay warm. I sat on the bench for a while over looking over the neighborhoods as we passed. Watching as they grew lost to the falling white drift. Maybe I too could disappear along with the grit of the world.

Somewhere the driver booted me off the bus for having ridden around twice. The stop was just outside a park dad used to take Katie and me years back. If he'd taken me with him we could be laughing around somewhere. The snow just kept falling for some time so I laid in it and made a few snow angels. When the novelty wore off I still just laid there staring up at the frozen sea of white.

Rough crunches called from a short distances breaking the hypnosis. A bike creaked along protesting the cold and, of all the people in the world, Naomi Campbell huffed into view. "Oh for fucks sake. Bloody hills!" If there were a better way to catch Naomi's attention it didn't occur within this universe. Her struggle against the snow was ridiculous. Her feet would slid around a bit and the bike kept threatening to fall over. So many things led up to this awkward moment. A moment I had often dreamed would be way smoother. Perhaps I had finally asked her out after civics class. Or we could have met at lunch, forgetting all about that stupid party 2 years ago.

"Why don't you just carry it." I smirk because that is the obvious solution but now it is obvious that she is drunk and couldn't even stay standing.

Naomi pulled her self up to look at me "Wot happen to your face?" surprise putting an edge in her voice. I haven't even checked a mirror yet so at this point she knows more about it. Still lying with my hands deep in my pockets i shrug. "Emily, you look like you've been fighting." She pulls me up close to her in order to get a better view under the light of the park lamp.

Shaking my head, "I'm fine, just got into a bit of trouble earlier." I really don't want to talk about this right now. "What time is it?" I ask, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Half past one." Naomi hasn't spoken to me this much. Not since before we kissed at that party two years ago. Half the school spread nasty rumors about it and we just fell out. There was a time when talking with Naomi until the sun rise was the most appealing thing within existence. Now I'm glad she just let the subject go. A lot has happened since that kiss.

"Do you live around here?" It's obvious what she is thinking, the buses have all stopped running. "Help me with my bike." she demands when I don't say anything. Her voice is still thick with alcohol. What other choice is there? Walk across south Bristol soaked in snow or call a cab with no money. Naomi hands me a bottle of potato vodka and I take a swig before picking up her bike.

Ten minutes later and I'm throwing it sideways to her front lawn, straining against the alcohol to carry her bike up her front steps. "Hang on a minute," she staggers while digging for her key. The front deck of the house is sprawled with random papers, bikes and few chairs but not much else. For a second I think about grabbing her bike. The lock clicks open and she's grabbing me by the coat, leading the way inside.

How did the night take such a turn? Is the universe trying to tell me something? Am I still lying in the snow somewhere having delusions? Because right now, Naomi Campbell is leading me up the stairs to her bedroom to stay the night. The stairs creak like any other set would in the late hours of the night. Through out the house a tune of soft snores filter through the air. Her room is a mess of papers, books and clothes. Something you'd never see at home. She has to dig through several piles before she can shove a dry set of pajamas into my arms. Her jacket has been tossed carelessly into an armchair and she's already planted her face on her bed and begun breathing in sleep with her boots still on.

If I had gone home maybe Katie would have helped me change. Maybe. Fat chance of that. There is a tightness within the rib cage that makes it hard to fully extend one arm to remove the shirt. I glance back at Naomi nervously. Her breath comes out softly, her eyes closed. After a second struggle it comes clear and I can check for more bruises. The left ribs where I took a solid kick is turning a nasty red color. Other than that I'd say my arms did a great job at blocking. Luckily the snow helped with the swelling. Near the mirror sat the almost finished potato vodka. Looking back at Naomi's sleeping form once more I saluted her with it and chug the last bit. Potato vodka burns going down. It also leaves an after taste of dirt and funk, mostly similar to the way that potatoes smell after they've been sitting for a few days. There's no label but it's easy to identify. It warms the insides all the same. With the last shot blurring the line between thinking and sleeping I laid back and fell into the darkness.


End file.
